The present invention relates generally to door frame assemblies for use in doorways of building structures, and methods of mounting the same.
Door frame assemblies have been utilized in the building industry for many years. Up until relatively recently, door frame assemblies were almost always constructed of a wood-based members. Although wood is a generally acceptable material, the use of wood has several disadvantages. For example, wood is subject to impact damage, such as denting or splintering upon contact. Wood also has a tendency to deteriorate upon exposure to water, insects, sunlight and various other undesirable influences. In addition, wood is a relatively expensive raw material, and requires labor intensive assembly and finish work. More recently, aluminum, steel and vinyl cladding have been used to cover exterior wood-based door frame assemblies to protect the wood structure from exposure to such noted undesirable influences. However, such cladding simply masks the shortcomings of the existing wood door frame assemblies. Moreover, cladding generally requires time consuming installation, thereby increasing the associated overall cost of the door frame assembly. Even more recently, door frame assemblies manufactured from synthetic materials and composite materials have been produced to replace or compliment wood-based door frame assemblies. However, door frame assemblies made from such synthetic and composite materials often lack the structural integrity of wood-based door assemblies, thereby requiring the use of reinforcing means or additional structural supporting devices.
Consumer demand for economical, low maintenance, yet reliable and aesthetically pleasing, door frame assemblies continues to increase year after year. One way to cut costs associated with building and assembling door frame assemblies is to reduce material costs. Another way to cut costs associated with building and assembling door frame assemblies is to reduce labor time. Thus, there exists a need for a door frame assembly which is economical to manufacture and assemble, which is structurally sound and durable, and which provides a desirable appearance.
In accordance with the above-described needs and other needs, the present invention solves the noted problems and other problems of the prior art. The present invention provides a door frame assembly and method of mounting the same, which eliminates or minimizes the use of exterior fasteners to secure members of the door frame assembly to a support frame in a doorway of a building. In a preferred embodiment, door jamb members and trim members of the door frame assembly are each made of a solid, single, unitary piece of extruded polyvinyl chloride material.
The invention includes a connecting member which is securable to a support frame member in a door way of a building. A door jamb member is attachable to the connecting member. A trim member is also attachable to the connecting member. The connecting member and the door jamb member have a male/female relationship that allows the door jamb member to be attached to the connecting member without the use of nails, screws or other additional mechanical means. Likewise, the connecting member and the trim member also have a male/female relationship that allows the trim member to be attached to the connecting member without the use of nails, screws or other additional mechanical means. Preferably, the door jam member and the trim member include a male/female relationship, so that the trim member can also be secured to the door jamb member. The connecting relationships between the connecting member, the door jamb member and the trim member, eliminate the requirement for exterior fasteners to secure the door jamb member and the trim member to the associated support frame member in the doorway of the building.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon review of the following detailed description, claims and drawings in which like numerals are used to designate like features.